90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Environmental Hazards
Environmental Hazards is the 5th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis LEAVE ME ALONE – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) learns that her test scores may not be high enough for her to be accepted into CU. Devastated, Naomi devises a plan to be tutored by Richard (guest star Jonathon Trent, "CSI: NY"), the son of the school's dean of admissions, but quickly realizes she would much rather be studying Jamie (guest star Travis Van Winkle, "Meet the Spartans"), a CU student. Dixon's (Tristan Wilds) girlfriend, Sasha (guest star Mekia Cox, "Bones"), becomes suspicious about his age and does a little detective work to learn the truth, leaving Dixon devastated. Navid (Michael Steger) and Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) double date with Teddy (Trevor Donovan), but Adrianna's growing feelings towards Teddy make for an awkward situation. Silver (Jessica Stroup) accompanies Adrianna to an AA meeting and surprisingly bumps into her mom, Jackie (guest star Gillespie), who tells Silver she would like to re-establish their relationship. An angry Silver rejects her mother, but her world is turned upside down when Adrianna reveals shocking news about Jackie. Recap Navid walks to school with a huge smile on his face. Navid tells Dixon that he did it with Adrianna. He asks Liam and Teddy if he seems different to them. Navid admits that he is no longer a virgin. Teddy realizes that Adrianna met up with Navid after he kissed her. Teddy invites Navid to go on a double date with him. Sasha sits down next to Debbie at a salon. She says that she just moved in a house nearby with her husband. Since Sasha saw Debbie hug Dixon, she figures that she is married to him. Debbie then shows her pictures of her high school aged kids, Annie and Dixon. Sasha realizes that Dixon is her son. Naomi meets with a counselor to talk about her plans for college. She says that she wants to go to California University. Naomi says that she has planned out her whole college career. The counselor tells her that she doesn't have the test scores, grades or extracurricular activities to be accepted into California University. Naomi is surprised because she is part of a legacy. The counselor tells her that she can go to Santa Monica Community College. Liam walks toward Naomi to have her listen to her sister confess that she slept with him, but sees that Naomi is crying. Jasper asks Annie if she has plans after school and invites her to go out to a Chinese restaurant. Adrianna brings Silver and Navid to an addicts support meeting. She thanks them for coming. Navid leaves to get them some dessert. Adrianna says that Navid is sweet. Silver tells her that she is lucky that she has him. Silver sees her mom and tries to leave without her noticing. Dixon goes to Sasha's house bearing flowers. Sasha tells him to go away. She says that she found out he is a junior in high school. Dixon says that he can explain, but before he does, Sasha says that she feels like a fool for falling for a high schooler. Adrianna visits Silver at her house and brings her dessert. Silver says that she couldn't deal with her mom. Adrianna says that her mom got her 30 day sober chip. Adrianna says she talked to her mom after the meeting and it seems like she changed. Silver confesses that she saw Adrianna kiss Teddy at the beach club. She asks Silver not to tell Navid. Silver tells her that she should tell Navid himself. Adrianna says that she made a mistake and wants to pretend that it never happened. Silver says that it won't work. Adrianna says that it is none of her business. In Ryan's class, a student grabs Liam's phone. Ryan confiscates the phone and tells him to pick it up after class. Silver sees Naomi wearing sweat pants. Naomi says that since she isn't going to CU, she is going to dress the part of working at a fast food joint. Silver points out Naomi to Adrianna which shocks her. After school, Ryan tells Liam that his writing is great. He suggests that he enter a writing contest. Liam passes and demands his phone back. Ryan says that he will give it back at the end of the day. Dixon, Teddy, Liam and Navid play pool. Teddy sees that Dixon is depressed and offers to introduce him to a girl. Liam says that if you like someone there are ways to make things work. Liam tells Dixon to give it a try. Silver and Adrianna invite Naomi to lunch on the lawn at the CU campus. They tell her that she is not a quitter. The girls remind Naomi about her fighting spirit. Naomi gets a football thrown at her. She throws it back to a cute guy. Naomi tells the girls that she will try to get into CU. She freaks out when she realizes that she is wearing sweat pants. Navid and Adrianna make love. She tells Navid that she is hungry for fried chicken and waffles. Navid tells Adrianna about Teddy's invitation to a double date. Adrianna says no, but Navid says that he already accepted. Navid asks what the big deal is and Adrianna says it's fine. Liam waits for Ryan to return to his classroom after school, but he doesn't show up. He breaks in Ryan's office to look for his phone. Ryan catches him and gives him detention. Ryan informs Liam that his parents asked him to call them if he gave him any problems. Liam tells Ryan he doesn't understand that his stepdad is a jerk. Silver finds Naomi studying. She says that she found out the son of the Dean of Admissions is a tutor. Naomi tells Silver her plan to date the son then have the Dean like her and let her into the school. She says that she found out the son is an environmentalist, so she is studying up. Dixon goes to Sasha's house with a box of pizza. He apologizes for lying to her about his age. He tells her that he thinks she is cool and down to earth. He says that he is kind of glad that he lied because if she knew he was 17 frpm the start, she probably would have never gone out with him. He asks her to start over with no more lies. Sasha tells him to get lost and closes her door. Silver rides home and sees a new car with a note from her mom who asks to come to her next support meeting. The next day, she tells Naomi she doesn't know what to do. Annie and Jasper hang out. He tells Annie that he is making a movie and invites her to go to a concert at the beach club. She passes and says that she doesn't want to see people there. Jasper guarantees that she won't be seen. Naomi pours water from a water bottle into a sports bottle, then tosses it out of her car. She unloads her bike off her car and rides to meet with Richard, the son of the Dean. Naomi pretends that she is an environmentalist bike rider who needs tutoring. Naomi invites Richard to go to an environmental film later. Richard hesitates, but agrees to go after she convinces him. Teddy and his girlfriend Jasmine arrive at a restaurant to meet with Adrianna and Navid. Teddy asks Adrianna if he can have a hug. Teddy says that Jasmine is from Hawaii. Teddy flirts with Jasmine, which bothers Adrianna. As Teddy kisses Jasmine, Adrianna spills her drink. Liam's dad Jeffrey comes to school and tells his mom that he was only going to give Liam one more chance. Jeffrey announces that Liam is a bad seed. Ryan arrives, overhears Jeffery and tells him that Liam is doing a great job and he should be proud of him. Later, Liam tells Ryan that what he did was very cool. Ryan says that he still has detention and returns his phone. Liam asks if he missed the deadline for the contest. Ryan informs him that he has three days left. At the restaurant, Adrianna leaves the table to use the restroom. She waits for Teddy and asks him what is wrong with him. She asks him why he made out with Jasmine in front of her. Teddy asks her if it bothered her and says that it bothered him to hear Navid brag about making love to her after they kissed. Adrianna tells Teddy to kiss who ever he wants. Teddy says fine and kisses Adrianna. She says that he shouldn't have done that, then leaves. After they leave the restaurant, Adrianna tells Navid that she has a headache and needs to go to bed. Back at the campus, Naomi looks for the building that is holding the film screening. The student with the football introduces himself to Naomi and says his name is Jamie. He admits he purposely threw the football at her just to get a chance to meet her. He says he plays for CU and invites her to go to a football game. Richard arrives and Jamie says that he is his roommate. Richard and Naomi head off to the movie. At the beach club, Dixon and Liam find Sasha at the bar. Sasha says that the band members, the Script, are friends of hers. Dixon and Liam decide to sit down and watch the band play. Meanwhile on the roof, Jasper and Annie listen to the music through the vents. At the addicts meeting, Silver arrives to and meets her mom Jackie. Jackie takes the podium and says that she regrets hurting her children. She says that she is grateful that her daughter is there to give her another chance. Jackie promises not to let her down again. Silver asks to speak. She says that she wanted to come to the meeting to tell her mom to stay away. She tells Jackie that she can't buy her back with the car. She tells her mom that she is dead to her, then leaves. Back at the beach club, the band takes a break. Liam sees Naomi and readies his phone to play Jen's confession that she slept with him. Just before he reaches her table, he sees Richard sit down with Naomi and give her a kiss. Afterwards, Naomi turns her head and makes a disgusted face. Liam walks away, goes in his car, and erases the recording of Jen. Sasha asks Dixon to talk. Later, Sasha takes Dixon home to make love. Richard tells Naomi that she is unique. Naomi asks him about his parents. Richard says that his dad is a radiologist and his mom is the Dean of Admissions. At her house, Adrianna calls someone and leaves a message to apologize for how she acted. She immediately gets a phone call. Later, she meets with Silver and tells her that her mom called her and told her that she is dying of cancer. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson Special Guest Stars :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor :The Script as Themselves Recurring cast Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery Sarah Danielle Madison as Colleen Sarkossian John Schneider as Jeffrey Sarkossian Mekia Cox as Sasha Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman Guest starring Travis Van Winkle as Jamie Jonathon Trent as Richard Carter Quotes :Silver: You did get one thing right, Jackie: you were a terrible mother. :Dixon: No lies. Just you, and me, and half sausage, half pepperoni :Sasha: Get lost. :Naomi: I am terrible at tests. But, I'm an excellent dater. :Silver: You are Naomi Clark! When someone says you can't have something, you try to have them fired. Which, for the record, I do have a problem with. :Liam: If you like someone and they like you, there's a way around obstacles :Navid: Like if Dixon went into a rapid aging machine? :Ryan: Liam, you're a smart kid. Is it just not cool to care? :Naomi: Since I'm not going to CU, I figure I'll end up working at a fast food joint. So might as well dress the part, right? :Silver: I saw you kiss Teddy at the beach club :Adrianna: I made a mistake. Trivia Opening Tagline: Annie *Near the end of the episode when Liam deletes the recording of Jen admitting that they slept together, the date on his phone reads January 10th, despite the fact that the episode aired in October. Music *"Big Heavey" by Amanda Blank *"Cat in the Hat" by Sarah Cion *"Don't Gotta Work It Out" by Fitz & The Tantrums *"Haunted House" by Brookville *"Just a Silhouette" by Exlovers *"Leaving For The West" by Blue Judy *"Listened On" by Lightning Dust *"Sad Sad City" by Ghostland Observatory *"Sunderland" by MVSC *"We Cry" by The Script *"Wop (How I Know)" by Nikki & Rich Photos 205.jpeg 205couples.jpeg 205dates.jpeg 205silver.jpeg 205taylors.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2